One Major
1 MAJOR OPENINGS 1H and 1S openings can be very light, especially in 1st seat and on shapely hands. They usually show a 5 card suit but can sometimes based on a strong 4 card suit in a 4441, a hand with a weak longer minor or in 3rd seat. ' After 1H 1S - Natural, 4+S, Less than G/F OR 4S Balanced G/F. 1NT - 6-11(12) HCP. Can also be a weak hand (3-6 HCP) with 3H. 2C - ART - Either 1) 3 or 4c Limit raise OR 2) GF with 5+C OR 3) ANY 13+ BAL 2D - 5+D, 13+ HCP. GF 2H - 3H (sometimes 4H if balanced), 7-10(11) HCP. '''2S - WEAK JUMP SHIFT (4-8 HCP) ' 2NT - GF with 4+H. 3C/3D - Natural Invitational. 10-12 HCP, Good 6+ suit. Usually denies support. 3H - Mixed Raise 4+H, 3-9 HCP when NV, 6-9 HCP when VUL. 3S/4C/4D - Splinter (either min GF or slam force). 3NT - Minimum balanced G/F with 3 card support (13-15 HCP). 4H - To Play (wide ranging) After 1S 1NT - 6-11(12) HCP. Can also be a weak hand (3-6 HCP) with 3S. 2C - ART - Either 1) 3 or 4c Limit raise OR 2) GF with 5+C OR 3) ANY 13+ BAL 2D - 5+H, 10+ HCP. F1. 2H - 5+D, 13+ HCP. GF. 2S - 3S (sometimes 4S if balanced), 7-10(11) HCP. 2NT - GF with 4+S. 3C/3D - Natural Invitational. 10-12 HCP, Good 6+ suit. Usually denies support. 3S - Mixed Raise. 4+S, 3-9 HCP when NV, 6-9 HCP when VUL. 3NT - Minimum balanced G/F with 3 card support (13-15 HCP). 3H/4C/4D – Splinters (either min GF or slam force). 4H - To Play (usually weak). 4S - To Play (wide ranging). 'CONTINUATIONS: ' 1H – 1S 1S response shows 4+S and is forcing for 1R. After 1H - 1S 1NT = Natural, 10-13 HCP. 2C = Natural, 5+H, 3+C, occasionally a fragment on a 14-15 HCP hand. 2D = Natural, 5+H, 4+D. 2H = Natural, 10-13 HCP, 6+H. 2S = Natural, 3+S, 10-13 HCP. '2N = *ART* UNDISCUSSED – Maybe a spade splinter? ' '3C = MAX 5H, 5+C ' '3D = MIN 5H, 5+D (preemptive). ' 3H = Natural, 6+H, 13-15 HCP or compensating playing strength. 3NT = 4H rebid with 3S support. Continuations: 4C = Sets Hearts, slam try, 4D = Sets Spades, slam try 1M – 1NT The 1NT response to 1M shows 6-11(12) HCP. It can also be based on a weak hand (3-6 HCP) with 3c support for opener’s major, especially when NV. However, it is not forcing. Passing 1NT is possible on minimum balanced and semi-balanced hands. It is also best to pass on minimum canapé hands with 4M and a longer minor. After 1H - 1NT P = 10-13 HCP, usually semi-balanced. 2C = Natural, 5+H, 3+C, occasionally a fragment on a 14-15 HCP hand. 2D = Natural, 5+H, 4+D. 2H = Natural, 10-13 HCP, 6+H. 2S = Natural, Usually 6+H, 5+S, Maximum hand. '2NT = UNDISCUSSED. ' '3C = MAX 5H, 5C ' '3D = MAX 5H, 5D ' 3H = Natural, 6+H, 13-15 HCP or compensating playing strength. 3NT = 4H rebid with 3S support After 1S - 1NT -------------- P = 10-13 HCP, usually semi-balanced. 2C = Natural, 5+S, 3+C, occasionally a fragment on a 14-15 HCP hand. 2D = Natural, 5+S, 4+D. 2H = Natural, 5+S, 4+H. 2S = Natural, 10-13 HCP, 6+S. '2NT = UNDISCUSSED. ' '3C = MAX 5S, 5C ' '3D = MAX 5S, 5D ' 3H = MAX 5S, 5H 3S = Natural, 6+S, 13-15 HCP or compensating playing strength. Continuations After: 1H – 1S – 2C - ??? 1H – 1NT – 2C - ??? 1S – 1NT - 2C - ??? 1S – 1NT – 2D - ??? 2M-1 is an artificial puppet. It shows either weak preference to 2M OR ANY strong hand. 1H – 1NT – 2C - ??? 'Pass = Possible, on weak hands with 3+C, 3-8 HCP. ' '2D = Puppet to 2H. Either weak preference, with 3-8 HCP OR ANY 11-12 HCP. ' ' Continuations after 2H: ' ' P = 3-8(9) HCP, weak preference. ' ' 2S = 11-12 HCP & 4C. ' ' 3C = 11-12 HCP & 5+C. ' '2H = Constructive preference, 9-10(11) HCP. ' '2NT = Natural, Constructive, 11-12 HCP. ' '3C = Semi-Constructive, 9-10 HCP, usually 5+C. ' '3D = To Play, 6+D. ' Major Raises 1M - 2M is relatively wide ranging and shows 7 to 10(11) HCP. It usually shows 3 card support but can also be 4 card support in a balanced hand. With a weaker hand (3-6 HCP) and 3 card support consider responding 1NT (semi-forcing) planning to later show weak preference for opener’s major. This is particularly appealing when NV. The direct jump raise (1M-3M) shows a mixed raise that varies in strength with the vulnerability. When VUL it shows around 6-9 HCP and guarantees at least 4 card support. When NV the bid is wider ranging showing perhaps 3-9 HCP. On hands with extreme shape (voids, 5/5s) simply jump to 4M instead. With an invitational strength 3 card raise (11 to 13- HCP) or 4-card raise (11 to 12 HCP) start with a 2C puppet. With a minimum game forcing hand (12-14 HCP) and a singleton or void, make a splinter. These splinters can also be used on hands that will force to slam. With a stronger hand with a singleton, generally go via Jacoby 2NT instead. With a game forcing 4c raise use Jacoby 2NT. Jacoby 2NT 1M - 2NT -------- 3C = Any min (then 3D asks shortage with natural responses) 3D/3H/3S = Shortage (with 3M replacing club shortage) 3NT = No shortage but Extra Values. 4C/4D/4H = Length (5/5 shape). Concentrated values. 4M = Complete junk, no controls. 2/1 Auctions The 2C response to 1M is artificial to show: 1) Limit raise , 3+ card support. OR 2) GF with clubs. OR 3) Any (12)13+ Bal. Openers Responses to 2C ----------------------- 'The 2C response is a relay. ' ' ' - 'With most hands (11-15 HCP) opener simply completes the relay by bidding 2D. ' - 'With a sub-minimum (Up to a bad 11 HCP) opener rebids 2 of their suit. Responder can then pass this with hands some minimum hands that would usually force to game. ' - 'With significant extra shape and concentrated values opener can bid a second suit. This usually shows 5/5 shape and 13+ HCP. A hands like x xx KQTxx is typical for a 3C bid. ' - 'Jumping to 3NT shows specifically 5332 shape, stoppers in the other suits and 14-15 HCP. ' - ' Rebidding 2NT shows a 6c Spade suit, extra values and usually no other suit. ' ' ' '1H – 2C* ' '?? ' ' ' '2D = 11-15, Most hands. ' '2H = 10-11, Super Min. ' '2S = Natural, Extras. ' '2NT = ART – 6+H, extra values. Usually no second suit. ' '3C/3D = Natural, extras, usually 5/5. ' '3H = 6+H, Very good suit. ' '3S/4C/4D = Auto Splinter. ' '3NT = 5332, 14-15, tenaces in the other suits. ' ' ' '1S – 2C* ' '?? ' ' ' '2D = ART, 11-15, Most hands. ' '2H = NAT, 11-15. Doesn’t show significant extras ' '2S = 10-11, Super Min. ' '2NT = ART – 6+S, extra values. Usually no second suit. ' '3C/3D/3H = Natural, extras, usually 5/5. ' '3S = 6+S, Very good suit. ' '3NT = ??? ' Continuations by 2C bidder 'After a 2D response: ' '''1) 'Returning to openers major at the 2 level shows a limit raise. ' 2) 'Bidding 2 of the other major shows a Club G/F hand, geared towards 3NT. ' 3) '2NT shows a G/F balanced hand (may still have 3M). ' 4) '3D and above are natural, and shows a strong 2 suiter with serious interest in 5m/6m. Opener is expected to raise beyond 3NT with good club support. ' 5) '3NT shows a hand with no slam interest (either clubs or balanced) and usually exactly a doubleton spade. ' ' ' After 1H-2C-2H or 1S-2C-2S(showing a super-min): ''' '''1) 'Pass with a limit raise or a weak balanced “GF”. ' 2) '2NT shows GF Balanced. ' 3) '3C is natural, forcing. ' 4) 'New suits are natural, and show the GF club hand. ' ' ' 'With a minimum game-forcing club hand, usually start by bidding 2oM. After 1M-2C-2D-2oM, Opener’s new suits are natural showing 4+ card suits. ' 1S-2D (5+H, 10+HCP) ------------------- In order to avoid missing 5/3 and 6/3 heart fits our two-over-one in hearts is not game forcing. Over the 2D bid, opener will usually offer preference to 2H on most hands with 2 hearts and some minimum hands with 3 hearts. With a singleton heart and a minimum hand opener can instead rebid 2S. With a minimum hand and good heart support opener can jump raise to 3H. With more than a minimum hand and heart support opener transfers to hearts with 3D, GFing. Other bids are transfers, show extra values and are game forcing. 2H = 10-13 HCP, preference for Hearts. 2S = 10-13 HCP, preference for Spades. Usually a singleton heart. '2NT = ART – 6+S, extra values. Usually no second suit. ' '3C/3D = Natural, extras. ' '3H = Natural, Forcing. ' '3S = Natural, very good suit. ' '4C/4D = Splinters ' '3NT = 5233, 14-15, tenaces in the other suits. ' 1S-2H* & 1H-2D -------------- These bids show a gameforcing hand with a good 5c Diamond suit. With a weak 5c suit consider showing the hand as a balanced GF instead. 1S-2H (5+D, GF) --------------- '2S = Artificial, any minimum. Continuations by responder are natural. ' '2NT = ART – 6+S, extra values. Usually no second suit. ' '3C/3H = Natural, extras. ' '3D = Natural, slight extras. ' '3S = Natural, very good suit. ' '3NT = 5323, 14-15, tenaces in the other suits. ' ' ' 'Continuations after opener rebids to show a minimum ' ' = ' ' ' 'Responder’s continuations are all naturalish. ' ' '